Linumi Week
by bch1993
Summary: My attempt to complete Linumi Week! 7 themes of Lin/Bumi
1. Day 1 - Childhood

**Hi guys! Sorry about the lack of updates for Wild Child. I'm afraid the show's interpretation of Bumi was different than I imagined, and the new revelations about Lin's childhood (if you know what I mean) have thrown me a bit of course. So now Wild Child is officially AU. I am still working on the next chapter, it hasn't been abandoned, but for now, let's celebrate Linumi Week!**

**Day 1 - Childhood**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

Bumi was a non-bender, a jokester, and a boy. Even if he was Avatar Aang's son, Lin had no real reason to look up to the older boy. But she did. His eyes sparkled gray, like fluffy clouds with stars hidden in them. She followed him around like a goat dog pup, and she heard the adults whisper about it.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Uncle Aang and Uncle Sokka made bets they thought the children couldn't hear about when Lin and Bumi would get married. Bumi made faces behind their backs and tried to get away from her even harder on those days. Aunt Katara scolded them for it, but Lin saw the smirk appear on her mother's face and Aunt Katara's lips curl up when they talked quietly together afterwards.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

Bumi didn't appreciate her following him all of the time. He hated it, in fact. Her mother said that he was at the age where boys wanted to play with other boys. But her mother had always told her that she was as good as, if not better than, boys, so Lin kept following.

Lin remembered one day in particular, when Bumi was trying to hide from her behind one of the many trees on Air Temple Island. She'd found him easily. He'd threatened to beat her up, but she hadn't believed him. He'd taken one step forward, and she'd bolted. He tried playing that trick several times that summer, but she'd soon learned that no matter how much he threatened, and no matter how soon she came back after he chased her off, he never followed through.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

There was one outburst, after she'd stopped running, that stuck in her memory. He'd demanded to know what he'd have to do to get her to leave him alone. She'd thought about it; there wasn't really anything, but she'd decided not to tell him that. Instead, she said if he kissed her once on the lips, she'd leave him alone for the rest of the summer. His jaw dropped and he looked at her like she was insane. She'd smirked, sure he wouldn't go through with it. But he'd seen her smirk, and saw through her trick, and he'd leaned forward. She'd ran.


	2. Day 2 - Warrior

**Hi guys! Another chapter to celebrate Linumi Week! Thanks so much for your kind reviews!  
**

**Day 2 - Warrior**

She was refusing to speak to him. In fact, she hadn't spoken to him once in the past week. As much as she'd annoyed him as kids, she was his best friend. That she was not speaking to him now…it hurt.

For a moment, he thought about changing his mind. He didn't have to go, not really. He could stay here. He could open the sword-fighting academy his uncle had always dreamed of. Uncle Sokka hadn't followed through; he'd been too busy being Councilman and Inventor to be Sifu too. Bumi could do it.

But it wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what he dreamed of. He wanted to be a soldier, an officer of the United Forces. This was his big chance. Why was she so insistent on ruining it?

"Bumi?" His mother's voice interrupted his musings. She hadn't been happy with him either, but at least she still acknowledged that he existed.

When he didn't answer her, his mother came and sat on the bed.

"She's just worried about you, sweetheart. She doesn't want to lose you." Bumi snorted, wondering if his mother was referring to herself or to Lin. Lin wasn't the desperate, clingy type. Even if she did have feelings for him like his mother implied, which she didn't of course, she wouldn't stoop so low as to think he couldn't take care of himself.

Unless that was what she thought. Maybe she thought he wasn't cut out to be a soldier, that he'd make a fool of himself. Lin may be blunt, but she wouldn't say something so deliberately hurtful. But she was a brilliant fighter; if she thought he couldn't make it…

"I need to go." He said abruptly, standing up. His mother looked startled but he was already bolting from the room. His feet tapped impatiently as he waited for the ferry, and he paced the deck as it crossed. As soon as it docked, he was racing for the Bei Fong's house. If that was what she thought, he had to know.

Five minutes later, he was pounding on the door.

"I'm blind, not deaf! What on earth are you doing?" Toph demanded.

"Sorry, Aunt Toph. I need to talk to Lin." He said, brushing past swiftly, avoiding the excuse she'd been giving about Lin being out when they both knew she wasn't.

"I'm not your aunt." Toph muttered, stomping off. Bumi ignored her, knowing she loved the reference, and began to pound on Lin's door. It took ten minutes to get her to respond, but he was patient even when he wasn't.

"What?!" Lin snarled, opening the door with a fierce glare.

"Am I a horrible fighter?" He demanded. Lin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You…What?" She demanded, shocked.

"You don't want me to join the United Forces. Is it because you don't think I'll make it? Do you think I'll embarrass myself?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't want you to join because I don't want you to DIE, Sasquatch. Of course I don't think you'll embarrass yourself!" It was his turn to stare at her in surprise. So she was worried about him. But that meant…

"So you think I'll do well?" He couldn't help but confirm. She stared at him silently for a moment before rolling her eyes, lips curling up in a smile.

"Don't worry so much, Sasquatch. You're going to be a great warrior."


	3. Day 3 - AUCrossover

**Hi guys! Today's prompt was AU/Crossover. In case it's not clear in the story, this is an AU where Toph never met Aang. Enjoy!  
**

**Day 3 - AU/Crossover**

"And here we are, ladies and gents! The winner, and still champion, the daughter of the Blind Bandit, The Metal Marauder!" The crowd erupted in cheers and Lin couldn't help the cool smile that spread across her lips. This stage, the cheering crowd, they were her real home. Not the frigid silence between her parents. Not the insistence on proper behavior. Not the secret late-night training sessions her mother was forced to use due to her father's control. Not the arranged marriage that was in her future, just as it had been in her mother's. This was freedom.

She accepted her belt and the prize money before heading off the stage. She had to hurry; her maids would be checking on her in only an hour. She had to be back before then.

"Hey!" The shout came as she was leaving the arena, exiting onto the streets. "Hey, hold up!" She glanced back in curiosity, only to see a tall, well-built man with dark hair and a scruffy beard. "Yeah, you! The Metal Marauder, right?" He jogged to catch up with her, but she just rolled her eyes and continued walking. She had no time to entertain 'a fan'. She despised idiots who thought they were love-sick just because they bet on her every time she had a match. "Hey, come on, slow down." He jogged in front of her and she blew out a frustrated breath, pausing. She contemplated using the earth to throw him, or just scoot him out of the way. "My name's Bumi." He said. She blinked in surprise. "You fought well tonight." He said.

"Thanks." She said dryly, used to the compliments.

"You messed up on the third strike, though. He almost got you." Her jaw dropped at the blunt tone. It had been a long time since anyone except her mother had dared criticize her. She didn't know whether to be furious or impressed. Granted, she had messed up, but still…

"No one has said anything but 'good job' in a long time. You're either very brave or very stupid. I'm personally betting on the latter." He grinned broadly.

"Well, I figure the same old thing can get boring. Now me, I'm more of an exciting, adventure guy. And we're even, really. No one's called me stupid in a long time, either."

"Do you not meet many people?" She asked dryly. He laughed.

"Well, when your dad's the Avatar, not many people want to get on his bad side by insulting his son." He explained. She jerked in surprise and her eyes widened slightly.

Damn. If she hadn't been so tired, she might have put the pieces together sooner. Bumi. The oldest son of the Avatar who'd ended the Hundred Years' War when her mother was a child. Of course he would know the details of how to be an earthbender; his eyes even hinted that he was part of the almost-extinct Airbending race. Stupid! How could she have missed it? Her father had even commented that the Avatar and his companions had stopped in Gaoling for the week. Her mother had rolled her eyes; she hated nobility or other famous peoples, and she disliked airbending on principle. She called it a 'scaredy-cat's way of bending', only for people who liked to stretch their legs and let the yellow streak on their back grow longer.

"Aww, come on. Don't go quiet on me now. Don't tell me you're one of those girls who get intimidated by my dad's reputation." She snorted, unable to help herself. If his dad and her mother fought, she knew for sure the world would get a huge surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the type who's going to fall at your feet either." She remarked snidely. He did the strangest thing, then; he beamed.

"Good. I've got enough of those; they aren't any fun at all to be around. What do you say you come out with me tomorrow night, and I'll show you some real fun?" She cast him a scornful glance but he just grinned wider. She frowned, curious now.

"What did you have in mind?" He just grinned broader and gave a dramatic bow.

"Until tomorrow, Lady Marauder." Then he darted off, whooping with laughter. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards home.

Still, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about spending the next night in the company of the craziest boy she'd ever met.


	4. Day 4 - Vacation

**Hi guys! Today's song is "Time Well Wasted" by Brad Paisley, if you want to listen to it. I forgot to add that the first chapter's song as "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!  
**

**Day 4 - Vacation**

_It was time well wasted  
And there's no way I trade  
a few more things that I could've crossed off my list  
For a day I'll never forget_

"Hey Aunt Toph!" Bumi saw Lin's head pop up in surprise and he grinned.

"I'm not your aunt." Toph grumbled as he paused at her desk.

"I know I'm a bit early," he said, ignoring the grumble, "but I figured I could still steal her away, right?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, ignoring the fact that she couldn't see them. She snorted and waved him off dismissively. He grinned and jogged over to Lin's desk. She stood up, surprise coloring her face.

"Bumi!" She exclaimed, standing up to hug him. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I've got a couple weeks off, and now you do too." He explained cheerfully.

"Me? Bumi, I have work to do."

"It'll keep. Get out of here." Toph ordered. Lin's jaw dropped and Bumi took advantage of her surprise to grab her coat and keys and drag her out the door. She went along with it silently until she realized where they were.

"What are we doing at the docks? I thought you were on leave?"

"I am." Bumi said, grinning. He tugged her over to the small fishing boat and pulled her in.

"What about my stuff?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's all here, no worries." He assured her. She narrowed her eyes.

"How long have you been planning this?" He shrugged, grinning.

_No, I didn't get a thing done  
But I sure soaked up every minute of the memory we were makin'  
And I count it all as time well wasted_

"A couple weeks. Come on. We both need some time off." He urged. She rolled her eyes and they got to work, easily managing the boat until it was unhooked and on the water. He easily steered it towards the ocean, and then towards the island he'd found on a few older maps. While he steered the boat, he and Lin talked idly. He asked her about the cases she'd been assigned to and she asked him about his missions. He was caught up on family news and she was told stories of pranks pulled on the ship he was assigned to. It took no time at all to reach the little island, and he tied the boat off easily.

"What are we doing here?" He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Relaxing, Linny my love. I know the concept is a bit foreign…"

"Oh, shut up Sasquatch." He grinned broadly.

They unpacked together, setting up the tent and their sleeping bags, storing their food and supplies securely.

Then he brought her to lie on the beach. She relaxed on the sand, no blanket beneath her, and he playfully covered her legs and torso. She wiggled a bit and sighed happily. He grinned, knowing how much she enjoyed being covered in her element.

_This world spins too fast if you let it  
There's always one more thing to do  
But lookin' back I never have regretted  
Takin' off early or callin' in sick  
Or lovin' away a Sunday afternoon_

"Better than working?" He teased her. She rolled her eyes at him, smiling.

"Any day of the week, Sasquatch." He boomed with laughter and ducked down to press a kiss to her forehead. If he caught the blush that spread lightly over her cheeks, he'd never say for fear of being buried alive. Instead, he flopped down next to her and sighed happily himself.

"Now this is what I call a vacation."


	5. Day 5 - Nicknames

**Hi guys! Sorry today's is so short. I was a little pressed for time, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. I'll make up for it tomorrow, promise! Enjoy!  
**

**Day 5 - Nicknames**

"Hey Linny, can you pass me that pencil?" Harin asked. Hearing him, the entire room went silent. Lin pressed her lips together angrily, trying to convince herself to calm down.

Harin had asked her on a date two weeks ago, and they'd been on three dates since. This was the first time he was meeting her 'extended family', and he'd just blown any chance with her he'd had.

Silently, she handed the pencil over, allowing him to continue his game with Bumi and Uncle Sokka. Bumi's eyes were hard and promised death. She watched silently, the room still quiet and tense, as the three men finished their game quickly. Harin seemed confused at the two other men's desire to see the game finished so quickly, but his utter defeat by Bumi was accepted gracefully. When the three men separated, the tension eased, but Lin didn't bother to let herself relax. He'd mess up again; they always did.

And she was right. Halfway through dinner, he did it again.

"Can you pass the potatoes, Linny my love?" The glass in Bumi's hand shattered and Lin gritted her teeth. Then, the tension exploded.

When Harin left that night, he was covered head to foot in mashed potatoes, and Bumi wasn't the least bit apologetic. Lin had no hesitation in informing Harin that there would not be a fifth date.

That night, Harin learned what everyone else already knew, and what most of Bumi's ex-girlfriends had already learned; no one used the nicknames Bumi and Lin had for each other except for them.


	6. Day 6 - Sparring

**Hi guys! Wow, the second to last day already. Just one more and then we're done! I hope you enjoy today's episode of Linumi Week! It wasn't as long as I was expecting it to be, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
**

**Day 6 - Sparring**

Bumi eyed his opponent carefully. Slight lip in his left knee, work injury that hadn't healed correctly. Too bad the man didn't have a waterbender for a mother. Right handed, weak in the left side.

As the man darted forward, Bumi made another note in his head. Quick to attack, doesn't wait and listen first. Bumi smirked, knowing he had this fight won. He countered his opponent's move and darted in. His opponent stumbled backwards wildly, trying to stop his sword from leaving his hand. Bumi pressed his advantage, moving forward. He didn't see the hole I nthe ground, and his foot caught. He stumbled, and the man moved forward idly, mocking. That was a mistake. Bumi yanked his foot from the hole and ducked under the man's guard.

As his opponent backpedaled quickly, Bumi once again had the advantage. Now was the time to take advantage. Bumi moved to the left, forcing the man to move with him swiftly. Then Bumi dodged to the right, catching his opponent off guard. Trapping the man's sword-arm against his chest, Bumi placed his sword at the man's neck.

"I yield." The man gasped. Bumi smirked, pondering pressing his sword just a bit harder…

"If you ever go near her again, I know a lot of places to hide your body that not even the best earthbenders could find. Do you understand me?" He murmured instead.

"That's not your business." The man hissed, wiggling. Stupid, Bumi thought.

"It is if I say it is. Do you understand?" Bumi pressed his sword just a bit tighter to get his point across.

"Yes, yes!" The man gasped.

"Good." Bumi let him go and then turned away without another word. He had an earthbender to find and comfort.

What kind of stupid idiot would do something to lose the best woman they'd ever find? They were lucky they'd had a chance with her in the first place. It was more than he had.


	7. Day 7 - Caught

**Hi guys! This is it; The last day! I hope you've enjoyed Linumi Week, and maybe next year some of you will try your own! And now, I've got a special surprise for those of you who have read Wild Child. As a treat for the end of Linumi Week, I will be posting the next chapter of Wild Child tomorrow! For now, enjoy!  
**

**Day 7 - Caught**

Lin bent over double, breathing hard. Strands of her hair fell forward into her eyes, and she pushed them back roughly. It had been a long time since she'd been this out of breath.

"Linny? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Bumi's mischievous tone sent shivers up her spine, and her eyes narrowed. Tired or not, if he thought she'd make it easy for him…

She ducked quietly around the building and bolted. She heard the slapping of his footsteps on the concrete behind her and increased her pace. Her heart pounded, and her chest tightened.

The use of her bending was forbidden during their games. It evened the playing field for him, but it left her at a bit of a disadvantage. Bumi had told her once, when they were younger, that she'd get stronger if she couldn't use one of her 'senses', just like her mother's earthbending had gotten stronger once she'd lost her sight. It would help, he'd insisted.

Lin smiled even now, thinking about it. It was true that her body had gotten stronger, her running swifter and more even. She could last longer now, too. The problem was that in this area, Bumi was better.

Oh, she could win if she really wanted to. She could make it around him to get to the finish line without him catching her. If this were real, if she were really running from a criminal, she had no doubt that she'd be fine. But they both knew that Bumi would catch her. She'd let him eventually, but not without a fight. He'd have to earn it.

"I'm gonna catch you, Linny!" She heard him call, and she couldn't stop the smile. A fork appeared ahead of her and she turned left. As she rounded the corner, she had to skid to a stop. Dead end. An oath escaped her lips. She knew this city; they'd been born here. She knew where all of the dead ends were, and she knew how to avoid them. Stupid Bumi; She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

The footsteps behind her were slower now. She spun, eyes narrowing as she backed up. He rounded the corner, moving casually. He knew the streets as well as she did. There was nowhere for her to go now. He grinned broadly.

"Silly Linny. Got a little confused, huh?" He teased, still moving forward as she backed away.

"Oh go ride a hog monkey." She hissed, glaring. He grinned wider, moving to pin her against the wall. Their eyes locked, faces inches apart.

"Caught you," he whispered, breath fanning her face.


End file.
